


Exiled Fate/Drache(?)

by WereBunny87



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: Darkness had been sealed away for far too long. Someone wants to make sure that's no longer the case.





	Exiled Fate/Drache(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the prologue to one of my original works. It's super slow because I first started thus story when I was in my teens and I (and the story) have changed vastly. When I find my original dips into this world I will post them as well but for now we will just focus on my Master Assassin. It's a rough draft basically of what I want to do... there will be holes... I will try to make sure there aren't too many. Life will be confusing for a bit but I promise to try and explain all as the story progresses. Anyways, if you give it a try and like it, thank you for sticking around ♡ (also I'm not thrilled with the title so that's why the question mark...oh well)

(Exiled Fate/Drache (?))

Prologue 

The cell, fathom beneath the Netherworld and sealed from any who could stumble across it, was small enough for one being to reside within. It had no bars to keep the figure with in, merely a rope strung from one side of the opening to the other, lined with powerful rune laced charms. At the centre of this small room knelt a tall male. His black hair was matted and long, eyes if red gazed dully around his confines. His mouth was obstructed by a while cloth where the symbol of Silence was etched. Chains wrapped around his body and sealed his arms to his back; more runes littered their surface. The only sound was that of his breathing. As it had been since he had been left here, sealed here, so long ago.

Therefore he was suitably startled when footsteps echoed through the air. His ruby gaze narrowed, rage as he hadn't experienced in what felt like eons, course through him when he spotted who stepped into his magically lit room. The smug smile of the intruder had him straining against his bonds before he settled , the runes binding the chains glowing red.

"It's good to see you as well, Lord Janus." Drawled the figure, manicured nails inspected while their owner leaned against the door frame. A smirk flit briefly against the otherwise smooth features before the person stepped forward through the sealed room, setting the charms and rope they were attached to, on fire. If hatred could spontaneously combust , said person would also be in flames, instead the came closer.

"No, no. Don't speak. I plan on doing most of it anyways." A pause as they began a slow circle around Janus. " I need something of you. You see, I really really want a certain throne of a certain island you were once worshiped on. Our people are dutifully following the usurper of your throne, and have been for 2,000 years." Another smirk as Janus flinched at the knowledge he had been left to rot for so long. Quickly gaining the man's attention the figure ploughed on. "Oh yes, my good sir. Said usurper has been appointing the oldest of our kind, whatever species , as leaders to the different factions with one king over them all and only Him higher than even them. What does that have to do with you, you might ask? Well I'm glad you wish to know! I need you to be free of your chains so that you can once more wreak havoc on the lesser folk of Drache. I need you to stifle the power of Light so that I can finally wrest my rightful place from the grasping hands of my peace loving brother and his Nekoth lover, Sinthnas." Here the flinch was more pronounced and the red eyes which had been so full of loathing before were oddly closed off, calculating. Janus appeared to mull this over before he heaved a rather convincing put upon sigh. A calm settled over the male, who cracked his neck from side to side, closing his eyes and gaining the deadly nonchalance of a settled predator. 

Finally he nodded and the intruder grinned broadly; beginning the chant that would release the captive. At the end if said ritual a burst of Light exploded from the chains and one by one they went lax, the get over Janus' mouth bursting into flames. Silence reigned while the man regained his bearings, running his now free hands through his hair which shortened and appeared to become cleaner at each run. His chin which had grown some stubble underneath the gag became clean shaven and with a simple snap of his fingers , his rags had been transformed to a loose pair if white pants with a tight fitting black shirt.  
Around his neck hung a medallion with a purple stone embedded in it's center, a ring of letters trailing along it's outside. Janus cracked his neck again before finally opening his eyes and focusing on the one who freed him. A fissure if fear trailed down the Intruder's spine. This was the man that even his father spoke of in reverent terms. The man even his brother's lover spoke of with respect. A man feared and loved by those who practiced the Old Ways. His stomach dropped when a wolf like leer broke through the once stoic façade and he wondered briefly if he'd bitten off more than he could chew.

"You have yourself an accord, Zephyr of the High Clouds." The rough baritone informed the Wind Elemental Prince before a rift in the fabric if the very air between them opened and the God of Doorways stepped through, disappearing once the door closed. 

Cursing because it meant that he would need to travel out the way he'd come, the elder of the Princes of the High Clouds Clan exited the small cell with a sense of triumph. Soon his rightful place on the throne would be obtained and the Old Ways reinstated. Maybe Lord Janus would look kindly on him and give him a high position amongst his Elite, a title only one had ever accomplished before vanishing. Snickering to himself, Zephyr ascended from the pit beneath the Netherworld and made his way back to the Island of Drache where he would soon be ruler.

\----


End file.
